


||: Western Morning Sun

by feelthenoiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Asahi anda en moto, First Meetings, Lento pero bonito, M/M, Multi, Reescribí esto y cambiaron varias cosas de la línea principal meper, Slow Build, headcanons
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelthenoiz/pseuds/feelthenoiz
Summary: Azumane Asahi es un publicista recién egresado de la Universidad. Por recomendación de un profesor, entró a trabajar a una discográfica llamada Seri, haciendo trabajos simples y ayudando a llevar el departamento de Publicidad. Y esta es la historia de cómo él, un hombre que nunca creyó en las coincidencias, fue sorprendido por el destino.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 1





	||: Western Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Western Morning Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359154) by [feelthenoiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelthenoiz/pseuds/feelthenoiz). 



> Los personajes de Haikyuu que aparecen en esta historia son de propiedad exclusiva de Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> (Playlist recomendada: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBTShV6Z698mi28vbovucG4U9oviRlgOl)

La fecha del calendario digital en su ordenador indicaba que era 4 de junio. Jueves. Ese día cumplía exactamente una semana trabajando para el sello discográfico, y no podía sino pensar en que había sido una muy buena decisión el tomar esa oportunidad.

— Azumane-kun, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

— ¿Eh?

La discográfica Seri había empezado a adquirir una popularidad creciente durante los últimos años, según le habían explicado durante su entrevista. En su mayoría, los grupos que eran representados bajo la firma se describían a sí mismos como bandas indie y poseían un público reducido, mas la compañía no se quedaba atrás al momento de listar a artistas de renombre en sus nóminas de representación.

El joven de 24 años había ingresado para tomar el puesto de publicista que le habían ofrecido cuando aún era estudiante, promesa que le fue cumplida tan pronto como se presentó en las oficinas de la compañía con su título universitario y una extensa carta de recomendación por parte de uno de sus tutores de la Universidad. Ayudaba en todo lo que podía, pues si bien sus obligaciones no se lo dictaban, sí lo hacían sus principios. Era incapaz de quedarse ahí, sentado simplemente, observando cómo todos hacían algo mientras él veía el tiempo pasar.

Ante la petición de su compañera, una de las managers de bandas musicales de la discográfica, el castaño acudió a su escritorio, situado inmediatamente enfrente del suyo. Nada más verla, se asustó un poco con las marcas de cansancio en el rostro de la chica. Podía notar las bolsas que había bajo sus ojos aún cuando esta usaba gafas. Lucía como si no hubiera dormido en días.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Shimizu? —preguntó Asahi, apenas estuvo sentado frente a ella.

— Sí, no te preocupes. —la chica estaba escribiendo rápidamente en la computadora, sin mirarle.

— Pero...

— En serio, tranquilo. ¿Estás libre ahora? —solo entonces, dirigió su mirada hacia él.

— Bueno, aún no tenemos proyectos en curso... —Asahi adoptó una posición pensativa, recordando su agenda para ese día, mas tal y como había dicho, no tenía mucho que hacer— Creo que tengo algo de tiempo. ¿Qué necesitas?

— Tengo que ir a dejarle esta caja a alguien, pero no tengo tiempo para hacerlo; aún me quedan varias cosas por hacer. —con un movimiento sutil de la mano, apuntó a un montón de archivadores que había en una silla a su costado izquierdo. "Varias cosas..."

— ¿Quieres que vaya en tu lugar? —Kiyoko asintió sutilmente.

— Sé que es molesto, pero te pagaré el colectivo. Yo estoy muy ocupada como para encargarme de ello en este momento.

— Bueno... para mi no es la gran cosa, puedo hacerme cargo de esta entrega sin problemas.

— ¿De verdad puedes hacerlo? No me gusta estar pidiendo favores como estos, pero no lo haría si no fuese porque de verdad estoy muy ocupada.

— Por supuesto, lo haré. Dame la dirección e iré enseguida.

En un papel, con sobria caligrafía, Kiyoko escribió la dirección a la que debía ir a entregar el paquete. Prometió devolverle cada yen que gastara en el trayecto, aún cuando Asahi le repitió varias veces que no hacía falta. Lo único que pedía Asahi a cambio por el favor era que le avisara a Sugawara, su jefe en el sector publicitario en Seri, que saldría un rato. La joven aceptó, aunque a regañadientes.

De acuerdo a las explicaciones que le había dado la mánager, la persona en cuestión vivía en un complejo de departamentos. Y si bien no estaba completamente seguro, la dirección se le hacía familiar. "¿Será...? Bueno, es en el mismo distrito... Y la descripción que me dio Shimizu..."

— Bueno, solo lo sabré llegando allí. —del bolsillo interno de su vestón sacó un par de llaves. Las miró un instante algo indeciso, pero acabó guardándolas de vuelta— Tomaré un colectivo.

✩ ─── 「♫」─── ✩

Sus sospechas no estaban erradas. Frente a él se encontraba el complejo de departamentos al que su mejor amigo se había mudado hacía un par de meses. Había ido solo un par de veces desde la mudanza de Sawamura, pero podía recordar muy bien cómo llegar. Suspiró un poco antes de empezar a caminar hacia la escalera que le llevaba a la segunda planta. 203, 204, 205... 208. Al llegar ahí, tocó el timbre, cargando la caja bajo su brazo, esperando a que le atendieran. "Ahora que lo pienso... ¿para quién es esto? Shimizu no me lo dijo". Al escuchar pasos desde el interior del edificio, irguió su espalda y se preparó para presentarse de manera forma, mas al abrirse la puerta, un chico algo desaliñado, con el cabello castaño y un mechón rubio cayendo en su frente, apareció en el umbral. Sus ojos dorados le miraban atentos, con un dejo de curiosidad evidente, que se mezclaba también con un aire interrogante. En su rostro tenía una perforación al costado derecho del labio inferior, y llevaba varias más en sus orejas. Asahi le superaba en estatura por lo que podían ser 20 cm, quizás incluso más, y parecía ser bastante delgado. Y para sorpresa de Azumane, no necesitó presentarse; ya le conocía. “¡¿Nishinoya Yuu?!”.

— ¿Diga? —el chico inclinó la cabeza a un costado, evidentemente extrañado.

— A-Ah, soy... Soy Azumane, vengo de Seri.

— ¿Azumane...? ¿Y Kiyoko-san? —el de mechón rubio miró a las espaldas de Asahi, por si la chica se había escondido tras él.

— Eh, estaba ocupada, por lo que he venido en su lugar...

— Ah, ya veo... —volvió a incorporarse, y suspiró, pasando de la decepción al entusiasmo en fracción de segundos— Bueno, ¿esa caja es para mí? —preguntó, apuntando a la caja que Asahi cargaba bajo su brazo.

— S-Sí... —Asahi se la extendió, y el chico se aprontó a recibirla apenas el más alto hizo ademán. Asahi lo miró en silencio un par de segundos en lo que el contrario tomaba el paquete, inspeccionando el exterior de este, y luego habló— Disculpa, ¿eres Nishinoya de Black Crows, no es así?

— ¿Hm? Pues, sí... —Nishinoya le miró un tanto sorprendido, y luego sonrió— Espera, ¿viniste sin saber a quién debías entregarle esto? —preguntó, dejando la caja en un mesón que había cerca de la puerta.

— Es que… Shimizu solo me dio la dirección...

— ¡Ah! —exclamó el más bajo, escandalizado y apuntándolo en una pose un tanto exagerada. Asahi se sobresaltó un poco ante la súbita reacción del contrario— ¡La llamas sin honoríficos! —reclamó, para sorpresa de Asahi.

— Ella me pidió que no lo hiciera... Como tenemos la misma edad y eso... —explicó, un tanto intimidado.

— Buh... Y a mí me regaña cuando lo hago... —el energético chico se desplomó, y acarició la parte trasera de su nuca— En fin... ¿quieres algo para beber? Digo, por traerme esto.

— Ah, no. No quiero molestar.

— No es molestia, no es molestia. —Nishinoya dio un par de golpes en el hombro del más alto, y se hizo a un lado— Adelante.

Asahi aún no estaba muy convencido de entrar, pero el más bajo lo cogió de un brazo y lo llevó dentro, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. "¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!"

— ¿Te gusta la limonada? Tengo café también.

— L-Lo que sea estará bien…

— Limonada será entonces. —Nishinoya sonrió, y partió en dirección a la cocina— ¡Ah, puedes sentarte donde quieras!

Asahi estaba demasiado maravillado como para preocuparse de buscar un lugar donde sentarse. Frente a él se lucía una guitarra de colores vibrantes, con estampas y grabados. Un favor tan sencillo como llevar un paquete le había permitido conocer en persona el Rayo Rojo, y ver las copias originales de los 10 sencillos y los 2 álbumes de Black Crows. Estaba en el departamento de Nishinoya Yuu, el guitarrista y vocalista de su banda favorita. Agradecía profundamente el haber aprendido a guardar la compostura durante esa primera semana, viendo a varios artistas paseando por la discográfica: de lo contrario, la habría perdido tan pronto le reconoció en la entrada de la casa. La gran verdad era que interactuar con él había sido distinto de lo que imaginaba. Había pasado varios años pensando que esa energía que solía ver en el escenario era una simple fachada, pero al parecer se había equivocado mucho: él parecía ser exactamente igual tanto en su vida cotidiana como en sus presentaciones.

— ¿Eres nuevo? —preguntó Nishinoya un tanto curioso, sacando a Asahi de su trance— Es primera vez que te veo.

— Ah, sí. Entré hace una semana.

— Ya veo... ¿Trabajas con Kiyoko-san? —el más bajo se acercó con dos vasos con líquido, entregándole uno al de cabellera larga.

— No directamente. Nuestros escritorios están cerca el uno del otro, pero yo trabajo para Suga... Sugawara. —Asahi recibió el vaso sin tardanza, y el chico sonrió de lado, un tanto burlesco.

— Oye, eres un irrespetuoso.

— ¿Eh?

— No hablas con honoríficos, ni siquiera para referirte a tu jefe.

— Ah, es que lo conozco desde antes. —Asahi rió nervioso.

— ¿Él te metió a trabajar en Seri?

— Bueno, no fue así en realidad....

— ¿Contactos? Qué vergüenza. —Nishinoya volvió a soltar una risita burlona, mirando a Asahi, y este se incomodó.

— ¡No! Me enteré de que estaba ahí luego de que entré...

— Vale, vale. Haré como que te creo.

— Nishinoya-san...

— Es broma, es broma. Ah, llámame Noya, el honorífico no es necesario. Y bueno, mi apellido es demasiado largo. —el castaño le sonrió amigablemente.

— P-Pero...

— En serio, sólo llámame Noya.

— De acuerdo…

— ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? No es como si te fuera a golpear.

— Bueno, cuando conversas con tu ídolo... —el más bajo le miró confuso, como si no hubiese escuchado bien lo que él acababa de decir. "¡Azumane, cállate!"— ¡Digo, es que aún no me acostumbro a tratar con artistas de tu calibre!

— Oh, vamos. ¿De qué estás hablando? No somos tan famosos. —Nishinoya rió alegre por un instante.

— Bueno, aún. —Asahi soltó una risa sutil, nerviosa.

El castaño bebió un par de largos sorbos de la limonada que el dueño de casa le había ofrecido, esperando de todo corazón que su comentario quedase en el aire y Nishinoya no lo hubiese escuchado. El bebestible ofrecido por el cantante era refrescante por decir lo menos, y ambos bebieron sus vasos en cosa de segundos. De pronto, el celular del mayor empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Tardó un milisegundo en contestar.

— Diga.

_ — ¿Dónde estás? — _ al otro lado, la voz de Sugawara se escuchó clara y calmada. En apariencia.

— Ah, no estoy en la oficina.

_ — Ya lo noté. Vuelve pronto. Nos llegó un proyecto, y quiero saber qué opinas. _

— Voy enseguida. Estaré allá en unos minutos.

— _Te espero, entonces._ —Asahi colgó la llamada y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Debo irme ya.

— Está bien. Vete antes de que vuelvan a regañarte.

— No me regañó... Sugawara es así.

— Lo sé. Pero yo lo he visto enojado también. —Asahi no pudo decir nada en respuesta. Sabía de primera mano que su jefe enojado no era nada divertido de ver.

Nishinoya se encaminó a la entrada de su apartamento, y el de cabellera castaña le echó una última mirada al Rayo Rojo. "Ah... Ahora que empecé a trabajar, no podré ir a los recitales...". Siguió los pasos del músico hasta llegar a la puerta, esperando a que este le diera espacio para salir.

— Gracias por traerme las cartas.

— ¿Cartas?

— Ah, ¿tampoco sabías que era la caja de cartas y regalos de fans?

— Bueno, la caja venía cerrada... — Nishinoya soltó una risita burlona al ver su expresión confusa. Estaba gratamente sorprendido con lo despistado que parecía ser ese hombre de ancha espalda y expresión gentil.

— Eres alguien bastante extraño, Azumane-san.

— ... Asahi. —murmuró el castaño, a un volumen relativamente audible.

— ¿Eh? —Nishinoya lo miró extrañado, y Asahi le miró con una sonrisa amable y sincera dibujado en sus labios.

— Mi nombre es Asahi. Puedes llamarme así si deseas. —en el pecho de Nishinoya, un latido fuerte se dejó percibir. ¿O había sido su imaginación?

— E-Está bien.

— Bueno, adiós Nish... ah, Noya. —Asahi le dio la espalda, caminando hacia la escalera.

— ¡Adiós, Asahi-san! —el menor se despidió con una amplia sonrisa, y Asahi asintió con la cabeza antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras.

Azumane salió del complejo de departamentos con una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en todo su rostro. ¿Black Crows, su banda favorita, era uno de los representados por la discográfica? ¡Acababa de dejar un paquete y tomar un vaso de limonada en casa de su artista favorito! Daichi no le compraría la historia en lo absoluto. Sonaba muy poco creíble que eso fuera una casualidad. Que la razón por la que había aceptado entrar a Seri no haya sido esa.

Antes de entrar a la oficina, pasó a una cafetería aledaña al edificio, comprando un café y una porción de galletas, pero no para él.

— No era necesario que me trajeras esto. —la chica de gafas recibió el obsequio de su compañero de trabajo, no muy convencida.

— Solo acéptalo, ¿si? No puedo hacer mucho más que esto por ti. Aún luces muy agotada.

— Ser representante de un grupo indie en ascenso demanda bastante trabajo.

— Ya lo creo.

— ¿Tuviste problemas haciendo mi encargo? Debes decirme cuánto costó el colectivo.

— Ya te dije que no es necesario. Tómalo como un gesto de amabilidad y ya. —Asahi iba a emprender camino de vuelta a su escritorio, pero antes de hacerlo, se volvió a mirar a la joven— Shimizu, ¿por qué no me dijiste para quién era el paquete?

— No me pareció de gran importancia mencionarlo, en verdad.

— Ah...

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— No, no realmente. —relajó sus hombros un momento. "Solo me tomó por sorpresa."

— Ahí estás, Asahi. —habló el joven de cabello plateado, cargando un archivador pequeño.

— Ah, Suga. Ya llegué.

— Así veo. Ven, tenemos que revisar esto.

— Claro. Nos vemos después, Kiyoko.

— Adelante.

✩ ─── 「♫」─── ✩

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajaban con Black Crows? —preguntó Asahi, tan pronto como Suga cerró la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

— ¿Eh? Pensé que ya lo sabías, y que por eso habías entrado aquí.

— ¡Para nada! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que habían firmado con esta compañía!

— ¿Es así? Entonces, eres el peor fan del mundo, Asahi. —Suga se rió sutilmente, mirando al contrario algo incrédulo.

— Ya lo sé... Debo haber parecido un idiota...

— ¿Desde cuándo eso te preocupa?

— Desde que la persona en cuestión es uno de los miembros de mi banda favorita. —murmuró Asahi algo decaído, abriendo la carpeta que el peliplata había dejado frente a él.

— Espera, ¿dónde estabas cuando te llamé?

— Le estaba haciendo un favor a Shimizu. Me pidió que le fuera a dejar una caja con cartas y regalos de fans al departamento de Nishinoya. Pero no me dijo para quién era. Cuando me abrió la puerta casi boto la caja al piso...

— ¿De verdad? JAJAJA.

— ¡No te rías!

— Habría pagado por ver eso.

— Suga...

— Ya, ya, lo siento. Pero mírale el lado bueno. Lo conociste en persona, ¿no? Cada cierto tiempo viene aquí también, a ver cosas con sesiones de fotos, publicidad, organización de mini-tours, entre otras cosas. Volverás a verlo.

— Si vuelvo a parecerle un idiota, enterraré la cabeza en el piso como las avestruces.

— Y yo estaré ahí para burlarme.

Suga sonrió divertido, y Asahi le miró un tanto dolido. Pero luego rieron juntos y se pusieron a trabajar.

✩ ─── 「♫」─── ✩

— ¿Kiyoko-san no vino hoy? —preguntó el calvo, mientras ponía agua a calentar.

— Nop. —contestó Nishinoya, que se encontraba recostado boca arriba en el sillón mirando una revista— Vino alguien más en su lugar. Supongo que esa aparición en TV le debe haber dado mucho trabajo.

— ¡Lo sentimos, Kiyoko-san!

— ¡Perdona nuestros pecados, oh Diosa!

— ¡Que la fuerza te acompañe, y que tus preciosas manos no se vean deterioradas por el arduo trabajo que haces por nosotros!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Amén!

Nishinoya se acomodó en el sillón, sentándose apropiadamente para encender el televisor. Dejó la revista sobre la mesita ratona y cogió su móvil, haciendo una inspección rápida de su correo para luego dejarlo junto con la revista. Si pensaba un poco en la hora, no debían estar comiendo algo como desayuno; deberían estar pensando en preparar algo para almorzar. Pero ahí estaba Tanaka, preparándose tostadas con café porque "había olvidado comer antes de salir". Y para complementar, Taketora no daba señales de vida en su chat de LINE.

— Oye, Ryuu, ¿has hablado con Yamamoto?

— Me dijo que llegaría temprano. ¿Tú tampoco has hablado con él?

— No. Quizás se quedó dormido.

— No lo creo. Es cerca del mediodía.

— Por eso mismo te digo que lo llames.

— ... Vengo enseguida.

Tanaka se acercó a la entrada del departamento, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta de mezclilla. Y mecánicamente marcó el número del chico, mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina. Mientras escuchaba a Tanaka reclamar al teléfono, abrió su laptop para revisar sus redes sociales y contestar mensajes en Twitter. En eso, Tanaka regresó resoplando a la sala de estar para dejar su móvil junto al de Nishinoya.

— Es un maldito vago…

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Ayer se quedó hasta tarde jugando una demo de Final Fantasy que descargó. Pero cuando hablamos dijo que no llegaría tarde, demonios.

— Sabes que es así, no sé por qué te molesta. Relájate, Ryuu.

— Se aprovecha de que teníamos el día libre. —habló el calvo, volviendo a la cocina a preparar su desayuno.

— Bueno, solo a nosotros se nos ocurre juntarnos incluso cuando estamos libres. —Nishinoya sonrió despreocupado— Como si no nos viésemos en toda la semana.

— Da igual... Oye, ¿y esta tarjeta de presentación qué?

— ¿Hm?

Nishinoya se puso de pie solo para dirigirse hasta el desayunador, donde Tanaka le extendía una pequeña tarjeta con el logo de la Discográfica y el nombre "Azumane Asahi" impreso. Así que es publicista, pensó, fugazmente. Sonrió divertido ante la imagen del despistado chico y volvió a dejar la tarjeta en el desayunador.

— ¿La tiro?

— No, déjala. La guardaré más tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea inicial de este fanfic fue ideada hace AÑOS. Pasé por un bloqueo de escritor muy extenso, horrible, y nunca pude seguir avanzando esta historia aún a pesar de que tenía casi todo planeado... (｡╯︵╰｡)
> 
> Esta "remasterización" la hice en un intento por recuperar mi costumbre de escritura (y aprovechando la cuarentena también). Cambié algunas líneas, algunos hechos futuros y modifiqué ciertas cosas respecto a algunos personajes secundarios. Esto no afecta mayormente la historia principal (la de Asahi y Nishinoya), pero igual dudé de si hacerlo o no ;; ¡Espero les guste de todas maneras!
> 
> Me gustaba tanto la idea de Noya rockero y Asahi siendo su fan que no pude evitar planificar toda una historia alrededor de esa idea. En los capítulos siguientes se notará más, lo prometo.
> 
> ¡Todo comentario es bien recibido, siempre!  
> Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y que disfruten los próximos también °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


End file.
